Por quien suenan las campanas
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Porque no esperaba encontrarlo, en medio de tanta gente, escondido en un pequeño café, porque el primer amor está sobrevalorado, pero Gaara aún así, siente que tiene que ser él
1. Chapter 1

∞ **Titulo**: " Por quien suenan las campanas"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII_**_._**

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: LeeGaaLee

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Porque no esperaba encontrarlo, en medio de tanta gente, escondido en un pequeño café, porque el primer amor está sobrevalorado, pero Gaara aún así, siente que tiene que se él

Es amargo, cálido, le recorre la garganta y le hace lamerse los labios. Cae a su estomago, calentándole los intestinos, despejándole el sueño. Le abre los ojos de jade, con pestañas cobrizas cayéndole como tejas de una antigua casita de campo.

El aroma se le instala bajo las fosas nasales, haciéndole suspirar y dar ruiditos de satisfacción. Le hace empezar el día cuando solo quiere seguir durmiendo "porque hace un puto frio que congela hasta los huesos"

Gaara da un trago mas al café, recargándose sobre el escritorio, observando a través de las puertas de vidrio templado a un rubio sonriente, frotándose los ojos y siguiéndole el paso al jefe, quien le detiene, al son de un suspiro fastidiado mientras le arregla el cuello de la camisa y re hace el nudo de la corbata.

Y es una escena familiar, casi parte de una rutina, ver pasar a Naruto y Sasuke como única compañía del último piso del edificio. Son poco mas de las nueva de la mañana. El pelirrojo se siente aún como si fuese de madrugada. Con los rayos de sol que no terminan de salir y el clima cambiante de finales de otoño.

Estruja el vaso de unicel entre sus manos, para entrar un poquito en calor, a pesar de estar iniciando diciembre, las oficinas mantienen el aire acondicionado encendido, como si los vientos navideños no osaran colarse entre las gabardinas y bufandas.

Gaara, como no, no ha evitado quejarse sobre ello con el Uchiha, este le ha sonreído, irónico, casi burlesco. Recordándole que él no tiene la culpa de que haya salido de un jodido desierto del otro lado del mundo y que por cierto, Naruto es el que mantiene el edifico a menos de 20 grados, por que traspira como si fuese pleno verano, que se queje con él.

Sasuke sabe que Gaara no lo hará. Naruto es, por mínimo, como el hermano menor del de ojos verdes, una debilidad escondida a medias.

—Gaara-San, la reunión ya va a empezar

Karin, la secretaria de Sasuke, se asoma sin abrir del todo la puerta, con medio cuerpo dentro y sosteniendo una carpeta contra su pecho. El pelirrojo parpadea, tomándose un momento y asiente, mirando como es que la mujer de lentes se retira para seguir con la siguiente oficina, el pelirrojo ya esta frotando sus manos y respirando lentamente.

Gaara aún no ha notado, que la tinta le mancha los dedos. El mensaje de su saludo de Starbucks se ha desfigurado por completo.

…

…

…

Tsunade se cruza de brazos imponente, observa con cuidado a todos en la mesa, se acomoda las gafas y carraspea.

Shizune, de pie a su derecha termina de acomodar las últimas listas con graficas. El estudio de mercado ha revelado, la razón de ese rechazo por el producto de la compañía, se trata de nostalgia, de algo cualitativo, subjetivo incluso, ante el sutil cambio de color que han sufrido los embolses de Baby Taffy Candy, mejor conocida como Baby T.

Las sucursales han tenido perdidas en las paletas de piruleta, por su empaque en un rosa fucsia en lugar de pastel.

A la mujer rubia, eso le parece casi bromista, como es que un tono de color pueda causar mermas y bajas de venta. Respira profundo, Uchiha Enterprise, es famoso por poner a flote a compañías que estuvieron a punto de irse a la ruina por cosas sencillas que jamás arreglaron, con estrategias, información e investigaciones. Ella los ha escogido por sobre otros, el fallo no es una opción dentro del margen de error.

Mira las estadísticas por segunda vez y el producto en si, que esta dentro de una canastita de mimbre, las piruletas de distintos sabores, esas condenadas, que se resisten a abandonar las tiendas de la mano de sus pequeños clientes. Frunce el ceño, tomando una, le da una vuelta entre sus dedos, mientras la frustración, se va iniciando en su interior como chorros de lava sobre madera seca. Gruñe alto, sin abstenerse, tirando la piruleta que se desliza sobre la superficie de madera.

Da vueltas sobre si misma y para, mas por fricción que por la falta de fuerza con la que fue arrojada, justo enfrente de Naruto que, mantiene una pelea interna por no caer en al tentación de tomarla y comerla.

El rubio siente la falta de azúcar en su sistema.

Gaara, que esta a su lado, mira como es que aprieta los labios y desvía sus ojos del dulce, para centrarse en Sasuke. Quien sentado a la cabeza de mesa, preside la reunión, con los codos flexionados y las manos entrelazadas, que le cubre la mitad del rostro. El Uchiha esta leyendo pacientemente cada gesto hecho por Tsunade que chasquea la lengua contra el paladar, enfurruñada, tal niña pequeña.

—Este bien, quiero una propuesta dentro de una semana.

Y es todo, la silla se hace hacia atrás y se levanta, sacudiéndose el cabello y caminando a pasos largos, sus tacones hacen eco contra el suelo, un segundo par le sigue, Shizune con la cabeza gacha en una agenda murmura cosas, y levanta los dedos de la mano, haciendo cuentas imaginarias.

Se detienen un momento frente a Sasuke, hace una reverencia, que es correspondida y corre al ascensor para alcanzar a la alta rubia.

Cuando las puertas metálicas se cierran, el ambiente tenso y cargado de presión se esfuma. Shikamaru murmura algo que ha sonado a "que problemático" antes de masajearse los hombros y dejar caer la frente sobre la mesa.

Neji le da la razón, sintiendo sus sienes a punto de explotar y la espalda demasiado rígida para ser saludable. Naruto al fin toma la piruleta, abriéndola a prisa y haciendo un ruidito de placer cuando el dulce se empieza a derretir en sus papilas gustativas.

—Gaara, Naruto — La voz de Sasuke, que suena sofocada, al tener la barbilla enterrada sobre sus manos aún entrelazadas, hace girar al rubio y pelirrojo que ya empezaban a recoger los papeles de las carpetas. —Ustedes tomaran este proyecto.

Sasuke, sabe esa creatividad nata de Naruto a la hora de encontrarse con compañías que tienen como target a los niños. Naruto entonces se convierte en el rey de midas, transformando en oro – en éxito – todo lo que toca, dice o cambia. Gaara se encarga de que nada salga de la realidad, que trabaje bajo márgenes de costos, de publicidad, de diseño. Le centra cuando su imaginación le absorbe, y deja de dormir y comer, escribiendo ideas, juntando fotografías, viendo colores y visitando las tiendas.

Para Gaara, la tienda de Tsunade es especial, cuando él era un niño recién llegado, a ese país, donde llamaba la atención, con miradas sobre su cabello, su piel, su acento, y sus exóticos ojos. Fue un refugio, de chicles, chocolates, cajeta, caramelos, cacahuates, y jugos.

Gaara solía perderse entre las columnas de gomas azucaradas y huevitos de chocolates con sorpresas en su interior.

La mano de Naruto sobre su brazo, le atrae de nuevo hasta la sala de juntas. Este le mira sonriendo, con los labios pintados de azul, por el sabor de la piruleta. El pelirrojo le corresponde con una muy sutil elevación de las orillas de sus labios, antes de que el palito de madera, con menos de la mitad del dulce se le deslice en un empujón.

Naruto le ha puesto prácticamente la paleta en la boca, corriendo tras de Sasuke, que con sus manos en los bolsillos le espera en el marco de la puerta.

El de ojos verdes, experimenta, ese sabor de moras azules artificiales revuelto con la saliva del rubio. Y piensa que siempre ha sido así, quedándose con aquello con lo que Naruto ya se ha empalagado o que por capricho no quiera más. Le mira desaparecer, ojos azules que reflejan a Sasuke y el tatuaje de un beso que no le ha desaparecido del cuello.

…

…

…

Gaara ha dejado el saco sobre la silla, desliza los guates de tejido de lana y la bufanda que combina. Afloja el nudo de la corbata. Trae la tediosidad pintada en la cara, y una maldición en la punta de la lengua que no termina de encubarle.

El día ha sido una mierda, con Sasuke y Naruto gritándose en la oficina por el último proyecto para Baby T. que aún no se ha terminado. Ese, que en dos días tienen que entregar.

Naruto llega hasta su lado, con dos latas de cerveza en mano y la mejilla hinchada. El rubio se ha marchado antes de que el horario laboral terminara, ofuscado y tomando posesión completa del departamento de diseño grafico, atrancando la puerta con una silla y poniendo música a todo volumen, como una protesta al jefe inhumano que tiene por amigo.

Gaara ha ido, a pedido de una Hinata algo agitada y de un Neji mal humorado por la rabieta. Ha pateado la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, las bisagras han cedido y el gran pedazo de madera ha caído. Naruto se ha escondido tras una Mac, apuntándole con el cargador de su teléfono y a la defensiva.

Gaara se ha llevado una mano a la frente, antes de señalar el espacio junto a él, y hacer que el Uzamki, corra, tal niño yendo a refugiarse a los brazos de mamá.

Después de eso, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. Con Sasuke viéndoles de brazos cruzados al final del pasillo, silencioso y sin rastro alguno de emoción en su rostro.

El pelirrojo siente como es que ese Naruto, despeinado y con los ojos acuosos se le recarga en los costados. Hay un puchero sobre sus labios y la obstinación pintándole de un feo purpura su mejilla dañada.

Y Gaara lo sabe, como sucede cada vez que la relación del rubio y el Uchiha ha llegado a un punto de inflexión, donde ambos creen tener la razón, ninguno cederá al otro, pasaran varios días así, hasta que no puedan evitarse mas, se insulten y vuelvan a ser amigos, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Da un sorbo de sus cerveza, con el ruido de la calefacción del departamento como único sonido, se esta preparando psicológicamente, para escuchar la borracha voz de Naruto quejarse alto, gritar y lloriquear sobre el bastardo amigo de la infancia que tiene. Pero no sucede, el rubio reacomoda sus hombros, inclinándose un poco sobre si mismo antes de dejarse caer sobre las piernas de Gaara, acomodando la cabeza sobre su regazo y cerrando los ojos. Con la lata de cerveza aun cerrada entre sus manos.

Gaara le mira, con el cabello cayéndole hacia atrás, despejándole la frente y exponiéndole el rostro, las lágrimas se le acumulan en sus pestañas. Esto va a terminar mal.

El pelirrojo por primera vez teme ver el final de algo que pintaba para ser un por siempre

…

…

…

El lugar huele a granos de café tostado, tiene música de jazz y una larga fila que casi llega hasta la puerta de entrada.

Gaara mira el menú, escrito con tizas de colores y dibujos de tazas humeantes. Hay más de 20 combinaciones a escoger, con tamaños escritos en italiano que no forman relación alguna con el nombre. Hay topings, bocadillos, té e infusiones.

El pelirrojo se siente mareado, él solo quiere cafeína dentro de sus venas, que le desentumezcan el cuerpo y le revivan la mente. No le interesa el tipo de leche o si ese día es especial y te dan un brownie por la mitad de su precio total.

Cuando al fin llega su turno, hay una fisonomía sonriente recibiéndole. Gaara no puede evitar pensar como es que el servicio al cliente es requerimiento que te reciban con una cara de idiota.

El hombre de gorra verde – otra parte del uniforme que le parece insustancial- tiene unas gruesas cejas y mucho, demasiado en opinión de Gaara, de entusiasmo al hablar. Le da una bienvenida, mientras recita el menú y se inclina a través de la caja registradora un poco mas de lo reglamentario. Invadiéndole el espacio personal y haciéndole sentir incomodo, Gaara aprieta los labios de manera sutil, con el desagrado picándole la nariz y el entrecejo.

—Quiero un café americano

El hombre asiente y espera. El pelirrojo alza una ceja, con el dinero picándole la mano y el tiempo encima, su celular no deja de vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Él sabe que solo hay alguien que le llama, desde ese celular de uso personal que no tiene más de 4 números dentro de la agenda.

—Podría decirme el tamaño, por favor.

Gaara mira los nombres de las presentaciones, ahí no existe ni pequeño, ni mediano o grande. Lo pide venti, guiado más por el dibujo del vaso que esta a un lado del nombre, que por conocimiento abstracto del significado de la palabra. El alto hombre vuelve asentir, como si aprobara la elección, sonrisa de dientes brillantes incluida. El ruido de la registradora y la alegría a penas contenida en cada movimiento, son como un repelente que hacen que el pelirrojo, se recorra dos pasos más allá.

Una mirada sobre él, le detiene. El cajero bate sus pestañas espesas y azabaches, mirándolo curioso, casi divertido.

— ¿A nombre de quien es el café?

Los verdes ojos se entrecierran, pedir su nombre es algo personal, intimo. No es para dárselo a un trabajador desconocido de una cafetería a la cual no va a volver, porque queda lejos de casa, de la oficina. Se sale de su ruta y le obliga a pasar por la estética de la esquina. Esa, de la cual su hermana es dueña y tiene la mala costumbre de estrujarle y besarle las mejillas, llenándolo de lápiz labial y perfume de orquídeas.

El hombre, ajeno a sus cavilaciones, espera atento, tiene un marcador en la mano izquierda y un vaso de unicel en la otra.

El pelirrojo respira, prometiéndose no volver jamás.

—Gaara, Subaku No Gaara

El cajero hace un ruidito de que le ha escuchado y comienza escribir. Él termina de salir de la fila para esperar su orden.

Hoy será el día de entrega del proyecto y apenas si ha dormido un par de horas, haciendo las últimas graficas, yendo por el prototipo del empaque y recogiendo a Naruto que arregla los últimos detalles para la promoción de las piruletas. Se masajea las sienes cuando el celular vuelve a vibrar. La presión comienza a endurecerle los músculos de la espalda, a ponerle regidos los hombros

—Gaara-San

El llamado de su nombre le hace dar un respingo involuntario. El celular para de sonar, una nueva llamada se va almacenado en el buzón. Levanta el rostro para ver al mismo hombre, de pobladas cejas y voz eufórica esperándole al final de la barra para entregar su pedido. Gaara camina, inclinándose sobre la vitrina fría que resguarda las rebanadas de pastel. Lo recibe con las ojeras bajos los ojos y el sueño acumulado haciéndole implosión en la frente.

—Que tenga un buen día Gaara-San

El pelirrojo asiente, dándose media vuelta, sacando el celular del bolsillo del pantalón, deslizando su dedo por la pantalla y escuchando como recibimiento el lloriqueo de Naruto que le ruegan por algo dulce, que es una emergencia.

Lo último que se escucha tras la puerta de cristal es algo que sueña a Ramen y bastardo. Los cabellos de fuego ondean con el viento de diciembre

—Es bastante atractivo ¿no lo crees?

Una chica de cabellos castaños recogido en dos altos moños, le entierra el codo en las costillas al cajero que no ha dejado de ver, al hombre de bonitos ojos verdes. Como rupias, de esas que valen mas puntos de los que puede recordar, pero que le encandilan los sentidos de una manera tan literal que tiene que sacudir la cabeza varias veces, cuando la misma chica le masculla, sobre el odio y en un grito, que mueva el trasero, la gente espera.

…

…

…

Shikamaru cargado con una laptop y cables enredados en los brazos, ayuda a despejar la sala de juntas principal. Shizune la subordinada de Tsunade, camina a su lado, con el cargador de su teléfono que esta apunto de morir con la batería baja. Y una sonrisa cómplice pintada en los labios.

La presentación del proyecto ha dejado satisfecha a la alta rubia. Con Naruto exponiendo y Gaara haciéndole segundas con los números, y pronósticos de venta para obtener buenas ganancias.

— Creo que Tsunade-Sama ha quedado impresionada

Shizune se siente igual ante el discurso del rubio que las desventajas que la rubia mujer comenzaba a plantearse. Naruto las revocaba, toda voz chillona y convicción de ojos azules.

Gaara, por el contrario, con su voz calmada y profunda, intervenía, cuando los ánimos del rubio se desbordaban. Dejando a su imponente clienta con una sonrisa de suficiencia y la empatía encendida, ante ese pelirrojo, con palabras certeras y madurez reflejada en sus ojos de jade.

—Naruto- Kun y Gaara-San, son muy buenos juntos. Como si se complementaran.

Shikamaru la mira, apretando los labios y guardándose, como siempre, sus propias conclusiones. Ella no ha visto como es que trabajan Sasuke y Naruto juntos. Es una lastima que sus emociones a veces controlen mas sus vidas que su desempeño laboral tan destacable. Gaara suele quedar en el medio, de todo ello, casi por designación.

A dos habitaciones más a la izquierda, Sasuke le riñe a Naruto como es que ha perdido la compostura varias veces, que no es un niño. Que tiene que comportarse adelante de sus clientes, por muy nieto de Tsunade que sea.

Gaara recargado en la pared, ha escuchado atentamente ese intercambio de palabras que ya había previsto, por la forma en la que Sasuke miró durante toda la presentación al rubio. El pelirrojo esta a la espera de que esa discusión termine de perder la poca calma que aún mantiene. En cuanto Naruto replique, será una hecatombe.

Pero no ocurre, el rubio con la cabeza gacha y las manos hechas puños a sus costados guarda silencio. Sasuke termina su regaño, casi ansioso, preparado ante las replicas de Naruto. Saboreando esa explosión que siempre le libera el estrés y la adrenalina. Que le hace sentir mejor, en paz, esa es la única forma en la que sabe comunicarse con Naruto sin perder el orgullo.

— ¿Terminaste, tebayo?

Sasuke parpadea ante el rostro sereno. Naruto le mira, espera unos segundo y se da la medía vuelta, saliendo de la oficina del presidente, con la frente en alto y paso pacifico.

Gaara hace un movimiento indeciso, abandonando su lugar en la pared, no sabe si ir tras el rubio o quedarse a compartir su incredulidad con el Uchiha.

Esa es la primera vez que Naruto cede una discusión y se retira sosegadamente. El pelirrojo esta seguro de algo que apenas se empieza a maquilar en la mente del Uchiha y que él pide, internamente, estar equivocado.

…

…

…

Todo se ha vuelto una nueva rutina, bastante extraña y un tanto desesperante. Naruto siempre le espera a las puertas de la empresa como un niño pequeño. Incapaz de entrar por su propia cuenta, si no es a espaldas del pelirrojo y con un pastelillo que le ha comprado de camino al trabajo.

Gaara ha optado por desviarse de la ruta normal, salir más temprano e ignorar la calle principal. Para atravesar los parques de los suburbios y conducir en línea recta hasta el Starbucks que esta cerca de la escuela secundaria de la región.

Ahí han aprendido su pedido y nombre de memoria, la hora por sobre la que ya esta pasando por las puertas y su particular forma de mirar todo a su alrededor, alejándose de las personas para mantener un espacio libre en el que pueda moverse con facilidad.

Gaara no hace fila, su café siempre esta listo, esperándole al final de la barra.

El hombre lleno de buenos deseos y sonrisas gratis se llama Lee. Es un poco torpe pero se nota el amor que siente por su trabajo. Siempre a disposición de los cliente y entregando cafés sin equivocarse. Suele poner una carita feliz en el vaso del pelirrojo y despedirlo con la mano en alto.

Lleva más de un mes, de lunes a viernes, a veces los sábados también. Esperando siempre, que el reloj marque las 8:30. Para correr a la maquina de café y preparar un americano especial. Lee no ha querido rotar su turno por el de la tarde. Están en vacaciones de invierno y puede darse el lujo de estar todas las mañanas. El de grandes y expresivos ojos oscuros, teme la llegada de enero, de regresar a su medio tiempo secuencial por ir en las mañanas a la universidad y no ver más los ojos verdes.

Gaara, que aún no se acostumbra a esa efusividad de parte de otra persona que no sea Naruto, se siente incomodo, como si le tocara las barreras de sus espacio personal, cada vez que se inclina por sobre el mesón y baja su habitual tono de voz estridente y que apenas y si puede contener, para hablarle en susurros moderados, para no molestarle.

—Aquí esta tu café Gaara-Kun

Gaara no sabe en que momento es que fue que el honorifico cambio, o cuando dejo de importarle la forma mas amigable en la que Lee comenzó a tratarle a diferencia de la clientela en general, no se lo plantea ni lo piensa solo lo deja ser, correr, como si una pequeña parte de él entendieses, esa personalidad del cajero.

Le mira unos segundos, mas de lo habitual, Lee respinga antes de darle una enorme sonrisas, de hoyuelos y mejillas infladas. Garra, piensa por un momento, que ese gesto ya no le parece tan comercial. Se inclina sobre el refrigerador de los pastelillos y panes dulces. Naruto le ha pedido variedad con mucha azúcar

— ¿Cuál será hoy? — Lee con las tenazas en la mano y una bolsa de papel le mira atentamente.

Gaara que ha mantenido la vista en un pay de queso, le enfoca. Llevando una mano hasta su cabello que le llega ahora hasta los ojos y que pronto Temari tendrá que cortar. Gaara no soporta que nadie mas que ella toque su cabeza por demasiado tiempo. Descubre su frente con su palma, antes de acomodar un mechón, especialmente molesto, tras la oreja.

Lee hace un rudito de sorpresa. Llevando una mano hasta su boca y señalándole con la otra.

De pronto Gaara se siente confundido, gira un poco para ver tras de él, pero no hay nada que sustente la reacción de sorpresa en el rostro de cajero, frunce el ceño ligeramente y esta a punto de preguntarle que jodidos es lo que pasa cuando Lee parece haber recuperado la voz, baja lentamente sus manos y respirar con dificultad.

—Tienes un tatuaje

Lee susurra, como si lo que dijese le causase horror, Gaara da un paso hacia atrás, irguiéndose por completo, frunciendo el entrecejo y permitiendo que su cabello le caiga de nuevo por sobre la frente, se siente agredido, y no lo entiende. Ese sentimiento burbujeante en el pecho de ver las expresiones de ese cajero con el que solo intercambia unas cuantas palabras de cortesía. Demasiado básicas. Pero que se ha tomado tantas inclusiones dentro de esos minutos en los que se ven, que Gaara le había permitido de a poco acercarse como un posible candidato, del cual piensa, no es un idiota.

Ahora Gaara no esta tan seguro de ello.

Y Lee parece notarlo, con los ojos verde que le reflejan, fríos, distantes, con esos brazos que se han cruzado como una puerta cerrándose. Gaara ha aumentado el espacio que les mantiene separados.

—Lo siento yo no quería…

—Quiero el pay — Gaara le interrumpe, con el vaso del café ocultándole la mitad del rostro y la necesidad de irse rápido, instalándose entre sus articulaciones.

Lee trata de buscar su mirada, de volver a tomar la palabra y disculparse ante su poco tacto. Pero no lo logra. Así que solo asiente, abriendo la vitrina y tomando la rebanada del pay de fresas y crema batida para envolverla en el papel de celofán que le proteja e introducirla en la bolsa con la marca del café. Gaara la toma, en un movimiento algo tembloroso y deja caer unas monedas. Se da la media vuelta y se va. Dejando más dinero del total necesario.

Lee le desea un buen día, el pelirrojo no asiente.

…

…

…

Gaara a veces tiene pesadillas. No son de monstruos que le persiguen para comerle ni de peleas con personas que ama. Gaara sueña con la nana de cuna en un ingles sin demasiado acento y de tardes plagadas de cuentos de mama gansa.

Gaara sueña con su madre, con olor a flores del prado y abrazos cálidos. Sueña con una época cerca de las dunas de marruecos, con fotografías del London Bridge y con té de media tarde.

Pero sobre todo sueña con funerales, con ropas de telas brillantes y dátiles cubiertos del roció fresco de los oasis perdidos.

Gaara recuerda su infancia, como si fuese otra vida. Como si jamás le hubiese pertenecido y todo formara parte de memorias rediseñadas que su mente creo, para afrontar esa forma en la que tuvo que enseñarse a vivir en un lugar tan opuesto como lo era Japón. Sin su madre, sin su padre, solo sus hermanos y él.

Lejos de casa, del hogar, de los besos dulces de mamá.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta le saca a la mitad de ese mundo onírico, donde una voz relataba la vida de una numerosa familia que vivía en una enorme bota vieja.

Son las 6 de la mañana de un domingo, reconoce con los ojos entrecerrados los números en rojo del reloj digital, apenas a dormido una hora.

El timbre se detiene para convertirse en toquidos en un código de clave morse. Es Naruto, que quedó con las vieja costumbre de comunicarse con él por entre las paredes, cuando las noches caían y ellos con sus 8 años eran puestos en diferentes habitaciones, separados y Naruto quería seguir hablándole, para no sentirse solo, para no dejarle solo.

Gaara se levanta, despabilando sus sentidos, que se resisten a funcionar de manera correcta sin café y una ducha. Toma el pantalón de su pijama, mientras atraviesa el corredor, con pies descalzos y la piel enfriándosele. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con un Naruto vestido a prisa, los zapatos no le combinan y trae una voluminosa mochila tras su espalda.

Gaara sabe que corrió, por su pecho agitado y la dilatación en sus fosas nasales. Gaara esta seguro que lloró, con ese enrojecimientos de la orilla de sus ojos y su nariz constipada, hay liquido nasal saliendo que el rubio limpia con su antebrazo.

El pelirrojo cierra los ojos, cuando la sonrisa amarga de Naruto se presenta, pidiéndole hospedaje provisional, diciéndole entre líneas que todo esta a punto de explotar, que no tardara en estallar y que no esta muy seguro de tener las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse seguir, por lo menos dentro de unas horas.

Gaara se hace un lado, dejándole entrar, quitándole la mochila, le sitúa una mano sobre la espalda y lo guía, como un niño pequeño hasta su cama.

Naruto con medias rojas que tenían otro destino y que le resaltan por debajo de los pantalones holgados, envuelve sus piernas con las del alto hombre de ojos verdes, que le retiene en un abrazo de protección, En un circulo donde Naruto ha encontrado como terreno seguro para quebrase, en un grito angustioso y doloroso, mientras se sostiene de los ante brazos de su amigo.

Gaara no puede evitar sentir, como se le estremece el alma, entierra la frente en los cabello que huelen a Shampoo de vainilla y piensa en ese tatuaje que pareció asustar a Lee y del que Naruto siempre besa como su aprobación silenciosa. Y que nadie que no sea el rubio entendería.

Le levanta la camiseta, observando el que Naruto tiene en el estomago, el que se hicieron juntos un día, con 16 años, compartiendo la tinta y las emociones, Gaara le suelta, para besarle el vientre, para decirle que esta ahí. Naruto sonríe apenas, forzoso, cansado. Le acaricia la frente y llora, como si fuese un final de algo que nunca quiso aceptar.

…

…

…

Lee lo miró un viernes por la tarde, con bolsas de supermercado enredadas en los brazos, esperando bajo el techo extendido de una tienda cerrada, viendo la lluvia de forma ausente. Lo reconoció enseguida como su cliente pelirrojo.

Gaara que no había vuelto más. Gaara que cambio de cafetería al día siguiente. Gaara que tenia 11 días, y contando, sin ver.

Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el cielo gris, tenia las puntas del cabello húmedo, y gotas de agua le corrían por el cuello, el final de su pantalón tenía la mancha de un charco algo hondo por el que se había visto obligado a pasar dibujándole una línea entre lo mojado y seco.

Lee se dio ese tiempo de verle, desde la distancia, de disfrutar de sus cabellos mas cortos, de sus pómulos marcados y sus hermosos ojos verdes. "Son jades, son una joya, son algo único. Quiero verlos mas de cerca"

El pelinegro, que se encontraba en la acera de enfrente, con un paraguas en alto y el deseos palpitándole mas que el corazón, decidió acercarse, cruzar esos metros que Gaara había instalado entre ellos a modo de defensa. Respiro profundo y dio el primer paso.

Gaara le miro, evaluándole, con la boca en un línea recta y repagándose mas contra la cortina cerrada de esa tienda donde se refugiaba de la lluvia que había improvisado, fría y triste, nieve que no terminaba de congelarse para convertirse en copos y que caía con una precipitación elevada, colándose por la tela de los abrigos, uniéndose con las ráfagas de viento traídos del sur.

—Gaara-San.

Y Lee, fue cuidadoso, como si acercase a una bestia herida, que con un movimiento en falso atacaría e huiría. El pelirrojo no contesto, mirando la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, se le hacia tarde para preparar la cena. Naruto había ido hasta su viejo apartamento, ese que compartía con el Uchiha, para recoger las últimas cosas de su casa. Gaara le había prestado el auto, bajo el juramento solemne de que estaría bien y que era algo que debía hacer solo.

Casi quiere arrepentirse, por no haber visto lo nublado del cielo, por haber salido impulsivamente a comprar ingredientes para preparar Ramen casero, por no haber seguido caminando, cuando vio como es que ese hombre de cabellos negros fue hasta él. Por sentirse avergonzado sin razón aparente y con esa urgencia de girar el rostro, de esconder su frente. De evitar que viese ese tatuaje.

—Quería disculparme Gaara-san, por mi imprudencia del la ultima vez. Usted jamás regreso.

Gaara no lo mira, se gira un poco y se hunde sobre sus hombros, ese hombre tiene algo en su voz, que le hace repicar los tímpanos y ponerle nervioso, su cercanía, su olor, su presencia, le presionan contra el suelo y le vuelve ansioso. Gaara no ha pasado por alto, la forma en la que Lee le esta llamando, con propiedad, lejanía. Marcando una diferencia que el mismo había roto, tras harinas dulces, granos de café, y fondo de jazz y baterías.

—Ese Kanji, debe significar mucho para usted, y yo no quería incomodarlo, es solo que me sorprendió. ¡No de la mala manera! De verdad—Lee hablar rápido, las palabras se le atoran, regresan y salen impulsadas de vuelta desde su garganta, usando como trampolín su lengua. Mueve sus brazos hacia todas direcciones y mira el techo sobre su cabeza, sintiendo el rostro caliente y la pena coloreándole las mejillas morenas. —así que yo, de verdad lo lamento, haberle faltado al respeto Gaara-san porque no fue mi intención, tan solo…

—Gaara-Kun

— ¿Disculpe como ha…

—Tú me llamabas Gaara-Kun, no San.

Lee lo mira, con el rostro hacia su izquierda, aún continua evitándole. Sin embargo hay algo, pequeñito flotándole en el pecho, que le hace sonreír, y que no entiende muy bien. La lluvia continúa cayendo. Gaara ha visto por tercera vez su reloj.

—Y, sobre lo del tatuaje, no importa. No eres el primero en reaccionar así

Lee, que suele ser torpe y siempre tiene ideas que termina mal, que se esfuerza mucho por las cosas en las que cree y que ha quedado flechado como un idiota por un par de ojos verdes ojerosos, asiente, sintiéndose redimido, aliviado. Entendiendo esa absolución flotando entre las palabras hoscas del pelirrojo.

Se queda un momento mas ahí, dándose el placer de compartir el mismo espacio, y el armonioso silencio. Se inclina un poco y deja sobre la mano derecha, esa que sostiene la bolsa de los fideos, la agarradera del paraguas de plástico transparente. Y esos ojos le enfocan, con confusión y sorpresa. Lee sonríe mas amplio aún, si es posible.

—Vivo cerca, así que no me mojare mucho — Lee da un paso largo hacia un lado, se gira sobre si mismo y comienza a caminar, antes de levar su mano en un alto y gritar. Por vez primera, con toda esa euforia que mantuvo guardada —Que tengas un buen día Gaara-Kun

A ese pelirrojo, de mejillas coloreadas que le mira, todo seño fruncido, alteración y sonrisa pequeña, cuando su cerebro ha procesado la manera con la que Lee le ha llamado.

…

…

…

Temari cuelga guirnaldas en las ventanas, mientras canta Merry Christmas en un perfecto ingles junto a Naruto, que hace los coros más estridentes de lo que el compas a piano requiere, esta sentado junto un resignado pelirrojo. Que tiene su apartamento invadido, por dos rubios manipuladores e hiperactivos.

Termina de presionar la última nota, y Naruto estalla en risas y aplausos, demasiado lleno de ponche de huevo, bastones de caramelo y galletas de jengibre. Están a solo unos días de navidad y él se ha vuelto adicto al café americano de Starbucks que le espera en la mesa.

Temari ha llegado a comprar bebidas calientes, sabiendo cuanto es que el frio afecta a su pequeño hermano. Gaara ha agradecido a regañadientes. El vaso con una carita feliz y un mensajitos de buenos deseos que proviene de Lee.

Su hermana, no ha tardado en interrogarle, en hablarle en tono dolido y luego amenazarle. Ante el poco, nulo, intercambio de afecto que el pelirrojo le ha brindado en esas ultima semanas. Descuidándola y haciéndola sentir abandonada.

Ella aún no puede perdonarle, que la contactara mas por obligación que por amor filial, luego de que Naruto le cortara el cabello a tijerazos resueltos, sin forma ni estilo. Quejándose de ese cabello que le picaba las mejillas y no le deja verle el rostro por completo.

Temari llego armada de todas sus herramientas, furiosa e indignada. Luego fue comprada por dulces de edición especial de Baby T. por parte de Naruto y todo quedo en paz. Gaara no puede creer, cuando fácil es su hermana de convencer cuando se trata de Naruto, pero en realidad no le sorprende, pues para su desgracia entra en la misma línea, de consentidor empedernido cuando del Uzumaki se trata y que se invierte de lado a las primeras de cambio, para molestarlo y saber mas, de ese tal Lee que anda rondando muy cerca de su mejor amigo y él cual todavía no conoce.

Gaara los ha mandado callar a los dos, de mal humor, y con el futuro rompimiento de su promesa sobre tocar canciones el día de navidad. Ambos ha desistido, Gaara en el piano, no es algo que este dispuestos a sacrificar.

El pelirrojo se levanta del banco compartido, escuchando la sonata de estrellita fugaz que ha estado enseñando a Naruto a tocar mientras bebe ese liquido que le calienta le estomago y le mantiene alerta, de cuidar a su hermana y amigo de que no le cambien por completo la decoración de su casa.

Temari grita, desde la cocina que necesita las luces para adornar el pequeño pino de la salita. Gaara ya se esta dirigiéndose hasta su habitación para sacarlas del armario. Toma su último trago de café y abre el baúl de la esquina, mira el vaso, dándole una vuelta y sonriendo, a escondidas, con el pensamiento de estar comportándose como un idiota sobre su cabeza y echando el vaso, a esa torre, de envases vacíos llenos de mensajitos. Todos y cada uno escritos por la mano de Lee.

Gaara aún esta en negación, de que eso signifique algo, que le remueva las entrañas y le provoque mariposas que él a veces quiere vomitar, Gaara lo ignora, ese sentimiento que tiene cada vez que mira a Lee sonreírle. Porque es una tontería, porque es un hombre, un trabajador de servicio al cliente que regala muchos de esos gestos a desconocidos.

Gaara aún no nota los celos invadiéndole los pensamientos y el amor comenzándole anidar en el cerebro.

…

…

…

Noche buena es un caos. Con las calles atestadas de automóviles y la masa de gente moviéndose a un ritmo lento, sale mas temprano ese día de la oficina. Naruto se ha quedado en la sala de juntas con Sasuke, enfurruñado y quejándose con cualquier persona que este a 10 metros a la redonda.

Sasuke, le ha pedido –ordenado- que se marchase antes. No quiere darle la oportunidad a Naruto de escapar ni una vez más.

Gaara le ha mirada por largo rato, para después dar la media vuelta y advertirle, en voz baja, que quiere que los azules ojos de Naruto, no se conviertan en una marea roja. Gaara se siente incapaz de contenerse por una segunda vez de golpear al Uchiha. Naruto es sobre todo alguien que esta bajo su protección le guste a Sasuke o no.

Baja hasta el sótano del edificio, para esperar a su amigo. Para volver juntos a casa, y tener esa cena, sus hermanos incluidos, que Naruto ha estado esperando todo el año. Gaara sabe que no puede ser imparcial, que el rubio no ha querido relatarle como es que fue el rompimiento con Sasuke, cambia el tema, corre, o comienza hacerle cosquillas, para distraerle, para distraerse y no pensar mas en el Uchiha.

Y Gaara ha aprendido a ser paciente, a esperar. Ambos saben que cuando el rubio diga en voz alta que el final llego para esa seudo relación de pareja que sostenía con Sasuke, todo habrá acabado, oficialmente. Aún no esta listo par ello. No en navidad.

—Gaara-Kun

El pelirrojo da media vuelta, en mitad de su camino hacia el auto, puede reconocer la voz. Lee esta esperándole, al lado de una columna con lámparas de luz, dos vasos de café y medio rostro escondido en una bufanda. Trae el cabello húmedo y revuelto. Esta nevando.

Da largos pasos para acercarse a él, se ve un poco cansado y ojeroso, sus ojos siguen brillando, tal tarde de sol veraniego. A Gaara le recuerda al ébano, que resplandece en las noches de luna llena. Hay una sonrisa, que revela manchas de chóclate que a Lee se le han escapado.

Y es un gesto inconsciente, ese, el de relamerse los labios y dar un paso al frente para acortarle la distancia a caminar al pelinegro.

Quiere preguntarle, que hace ahí, como llego, como supo, como le encontró. Pero no lo hace, solo extiende su mano cuando hay un vaso de café con nombre frente a él. Gaara mira el saludo, no es la letra de Lee, lo reconoce enseguida. Esa es mas espigada, casi hecha de forma rápida. Tal cual y como suele escribir Temari, cuando esta emocionada.

"Es navidad, disfruta tu regalo"

Hay un beso y un guiño seguido de ello, Gaara estruja el vaso con demasiada fuerza, derramando el liquido que le escurre entre los dedos, le quema, ante la mirada asustada de Lee, que aleja el vaso y esta por entrar en pánico. Toma la mano de piel irritada, Gaara aún no puede creer el descaro de su hermana.

—Gaara-Kun, tu mano… ¿duele?

La voz de Lee, le golpea, le atarea de nuevo y le obliga enfocarle, tiene las cejas arqueadas y los labios apretados. Esta preocupados, no deja de mirarle la mano, de rozarle la piel del dorso con cuidado. Y él se deja hacer, cerrando sus dedos sobre la palma del pelinegro. Respirando profundo y mandado todo al demonio.

Porque el idiota de Lee, ese cajero de Starbucks, esta ahí, rompiéndole la política e invadiéndole el espacio personal, presionándole, seduciéndole. Mirándole de esa forma que debería de ser ilegal, que esta mal, joder, mal…muy mal. Si no se aleja, si no retira su mano. Lee escuchara el tambor que es su corazón, que retumba tal danza africana en plena celebración.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar agua fría, para que no se lastime más. Gaara-Kun. Hey, Gaara-Kun ¿me estas escuchando?

Si, si lo esta, pero Gaara solo puede ver los labios en movimiento. Tan cerca, maldita sea, tan cerca, solo un poco mas, por que es noche buena, y Naruto siempre dice que en esa fecha pasan cosas buenas. Que los deseos se cumplen. Y el deseo de Gaara en ese momento es que le besan, o que le dejan besar. No importa el orden del factor, si el producto final es la saliva de Lee revuelta con granos de café.

Retira su mano del agarre hasta entonces mantenido. Siente mucho si Lee, no comparte sus gustos y después de eso no le vuelve a ver, seguirá viviendo. No morirá. Quiere murmurar algo antes de hacerlo, pero no se le ocurre nada, Gaara nunca ha sido de muchas palabras.

Es por eso que tomando las solapas del mullido abrigo del cajero le acerca, brusco, hosco, impaciente y se estampa contra él. Pegando sus frentes y hediéndole los labios, Lee hace un rudito de sorpresa, se tensa y quiere replicar, Gaara solo puede sonreír, y Lee siente ese gesto antes de que una lengua se resbale por su paladar y le comiencen a chupar los labios, este de acuerdo o no.

Hay algo que le implosiona por dentro, es una mezcla de sorpresa, ternura y mucha buena suerte. Pone sus manos sorbe las frías del pelirrojo, para suavizar el contacto, para ahuyentarle el miedo. Para hacerle entender que él también quiere ese beso.

Gaara afloja sus dedos de la tela, para deslizarlos y que sus brazos rodeen el cuello del alto hombre, Lee ya le esta tomando de la cintura, apretándole contra él, olvidándose de su preocupación por la mano quemada del pelirrojo, momentáneamente. Intoxicándose del olor a lana y kiwi con fresas que Gaara despide. Su cuerpo más pequeño y que se aproxima al propio, se le amolda en el pecho. Lee inclina su cabeza, profundiza ese beso, de saliva escurriendo por el mentón y gemido tragados en mutuo acuerdo.

Hay devoción, cariño, satisfacción. Es un por fin de una tensión encubierta que les hace separarse antes de volver a unirse.

Es demasiado, piensa Gaara, cuando hay una mano su mejilla que le acaricia lentamente. Es demasiado, el grito de Naruto que le hace sonrojarse, a Lee cubriéndole, resguardándole de ver los azules ojos brillar complacidos.

Naruto siempre ha sido escandalado a la hora de secundar la felicidad de alguien. Gaara no se espero menos de su rubio amigo.

…

…

…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

∞ **Titulo**: " Por quien suenan las campanas"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: LeeGaaLee

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Porque no esperaba encontrarlo, en medio de tanta gente, escondido en un pequeño café, porque el primer amor está sobrevalorado, pero Gaara aún así, siente que tiene que ser él

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Cuando llegue diciembre.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Las mañanas siempre son de 30 minutos, entre una ducha rápida, tender la cama, comer cereal y pan tostado, ponerse la ropa y bajar a prisas las escaleras de su habitación del complejo cerca de la universidad. Lee se ajusta el reloj deportivo en la muñeca izquierda y toma su bicicleta para llegar antes a la clínica pediátrica que está a un par de calles, bajando la carretera empinada. Deja que sea el mismo impulso de la caída lo que le dé más velocidad a su cadencia de pedales.

El sol apenas está saliendo por el horizonte, creando enormes sombras bajo los árboles y desperdigando el roció fresco entre sus hojas. La ancianita de la esquina se haya barriendo el frente de su local de pasteles y panes. Las lámparas se van apagando de a poco, tintinea durante algunos segundos antes de extinguirse y morir, cumpliendo su función.

Lee le sonríe a un par de niños que corren por la acera de la izquierda apurados por llegar a las actividades de su club, con el balón de voleibol bajo el brazo y un conjunto deportivo oscuro. La bicicleta, con su campanita – regalo de Ten Ten – suena al tomar la segunda intersección, el de cabellos negros suelta los manubrios y detiene el pedaleo, la colina le empuja hacia su destino, ese que ya puede mirar, desde lejos distingue, el singular color de cabello que la doctora oficial ostenta.

El tinte ya se le ha ido, y el rosa ha vuelto a surgir, revelándose como el natural, el primero, el único que debería está ahí. Ella viste una bata arriba de su vestido. Se nota cansada, hay manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos verdes. Lee a veces piensa que los matices de las orbes son únicas, como un código genético que a veces nadie entiende y generaliza. Pues ella al igual que Gaara – su nuevo cliente comunitario -, tienen el mismo color, pero diferente matiz.

Los ojos de Sakura son más calmados, de tonos suaves, casi pastel, son como el pasto fresco de los amaneceres. En cambio los de Gaara están plagados de fuerza, son llamas vivas de emociones que se esconden tras las pestañas. Brillan como joyas del Cairo, delineadas por los rayos del sol en el punto más alto de ecuador.

Ambos son bonitos, pero solo los de Gaara le hacen flaquear como un cervatillo recién nacido. Son una corriente eléctrica; le ensancha la sonrisa y le aviva la ansiedad, son, el punto culmine de un buen día, de la hora que siempre espera para llenarse de una mirada y unas cuantas palabras de ese serio hombre de trajes oscuros y piel pálida. Lee siente que ese "crush" –nombre con que lo ha bautizado Ten Ten – se le está saliendo mas y mas de las manos. Eso esta mutando, lento y pausado, a un enamoramiento de colegial de 15 años, muchas hormonas, una dosis de cuento de hadas y otro poco de creer en el destino y el Karma.

Lee reduce la velocidad cuando pasa las rejas que dividen la calle con el inicio de la clínica. La mujer se hace a un lado, manos en los bolsillos de la bata y los ojos aún desviados al final del camino.

―Buenos días Sakura-San

Ella gira unos momentos, regalándole una sonrisa, mientras se masajea el cuello.

―Buenos días ―. Ella le da una breve mirada, sus ojos destellan de pronto y se centran en la espalda del alto chico ―Pronto empezaran las vacaciones en la facultad ¿cierto?

Sakura puede sentir el cambio del clima ante las ramas que empiezan a estar desnudas, las hojas de colores amarillos, naranjas y rojas, son alfombras que decoran las aceras, el invierno esta cerca. Lee asiente al detenerse frente a ella para bajar de la bicicleta que hace un rechinido de las llantas contra el suelo por el cambio abrupto de velocidad y freno, ese que Lee ha hecho ayudado con su pie izquierdo, ladeando un poco el manubrio para quedar más cerca del estacionamiento.

―Sí, unos días más.― termina de contestar, sacando la cuenta regresiva del calendario escolar, mientras que acomoda en uno de los espacios libres, la bicicleta, pasa una pequeña cadena por el triangulo que termina de cerrar con un candado. Se incorpora, con Sakura a su espalda, quitándose de paso los guantes de deportes― Ino-San le manda saludos.

La mujer de cabellos rosas tan solo asiente. Un poco distraída, mirando la elevación de la colina, como si buscara algo, como si esperara que algo apareciese ahí. Lee sabe lo que es, la manera en la que todo su rostro cambia cuando sus ojos encuentran lo que anhela.

El sol termina de elevarse en el cielo de esa mañana de diciembre. Cuando él llega, bajando de su auto y caminando a paso lento.

Quizás si Lee hubiese sabido que su jefa de clínica estaba jugando con fuego. Imponiéndose, arrastrándose y aceptando condiciones por debajo de lo que es ser la pareja de alguien, no se hubiese sentido feliz y satisfecho de ser el espectador de esos encuentros matutinos de Sakura hacia el presidente de Uchiha Enterprise.

…

…

…

Encender las luces, prender la ventilación, iniciar las maquinas de café, bajar sillas, sacar mesas. Ordenar los vasos, colocar los pastelillos, surtir las bebidas sin cafeína. Ponerse la gorra, atarse el mandil. Y por ultimo: sonreír, y dar los buenos días.

Comenzar con la rutina. Y esperar, viendo las manecillas del reloj avanzar lentas, perezosas, como una burla ante sus deseos que duran menos de 10 minutos pero que le dejan con una sonrisa de idiota por un turno de 6 horas laborales, y 8 extras.

Lee se acostumbrado a tener un vaso tamaño venti reservado – esos, que ahora son de un bonito color rojo, por las fechas navideñas que se acercan – cada vez que sus oscuros ojos caen sobre el vaso, con el nombre ya escrito en plumín se acuerda de Gaara. Labios delgados y cabello de fuego.

La campanilla suena y lo mira, trae una gabardina sobre el traje, una bufanda de tejido y guantes gruesos, los hombros le tiemblan por el frio, y la nariz un poquito rosa, revela la temperatura de su cuerpo. Lee siente un estremecimiento ante la necesidad de saltar la barra y correr a abrazarlo, de frotarle los brazos y besarle las mejillas heladas. De envolverlo y rellenarlo de café americano. Para que este calientito y él pueda darse el lujo de pegársele al cuerpo adusto que ha estado observando durante esos días.

Gaara desliza el celular al bolsillo de su pantalón, alza el rostro y sus ojos se encuentran, Lee se derrite, tiembla y se encubre la poco compostura que una sola mirada del pelirrojo le deja, se gira. Casi con pesar, son segundos valiosos que no puede beberse la imagen del otro. Pero este bien, se dice, no quiere verse sospechosos, no quiere quedar como un acosador. Porque joder que no lo es, él tan solo es una amante de la belleza etérea que alguien con los rasgos andróginos de Gaara regala al mundo.

Tapa el vasito de unisel para mantener el caliente liquido en ese térmico espacio, esos segundos, también se los da, para respirar, para reprimirse los impulsos de tener una diarrea verbal para obtener más información de Gaara, porque él sobre todo es un cliente, y no debe mezclar sus asuntos personales con sus responsabilidades laborales. Se muerde el labio con algo de pesar.

Si tan solo tuviese más valor, de escribirle un saludo que encierre todo el interés que se traga a cada inhalación. Gira, sonrisa estrella, y café en la mano, Gaara está de nuevo en el celular, lo mira con las cejas arqueadas antes de negar y dar un chasquido con la lengua. Lo vuelve arrojar al bolsillo y eleva las manos para tomar el vasito.

Y sus miradas se encuentran por última vez ese día. Lee le desea un buen día, Gaara asiente.

Lee cree haber visto una muy leve prominencia de los labios del pelirrojo, parpadea al compas del sonido de la campanita que avisa que un auto espera en el drive service. Aún no puede creer, que ese día ha obtenido otro pedacito de todo el conjunto que Gaara es y que a nadie jamás ha dado.

…

…

…

Las semanas pasan demasiado rápido, cuando Lee lo nota, diciembre ha llegado, vacaciones de la facultad y clínica incluidas. Las horas de sueño se le alargan. Las invierte pronto en una recuperación del cansancio acumulado de todo el semestre y del estrés que represento asistir en un parto junto a Sakura.

El agua nieve se acumula en el marco de la ventana, son más de la una de la mañana, él siguen sin poder cumplir con su descanso antes de entrar de nuevo en la guerra de enero, cuando un nuevo ciclo de la carrera llegue, antes de que tenga que preparar todo para marzo. La escuela de Medicina de Boston le ha aceptado. Él se ha esforzado en obtener un segundo trabajo, en juntar todo el efectivo que le sea posible, en hacerse de becas, en pedir prestadas maletas, de revisar tickets de avión.

Está emocionado, más que eso, todo le parece un sueño, no termina de creérselo. Los nervios se le tensan bajo la piel. Aunque en realidad no sea eso lo que le impide abordar el barco que lo lleve hasta el mundo de Morfeo, es algo más banal, casi ridículo para cualquier otro que no sea él. Quien esa tarde ha ofendido al único cliente que le hace suspirar como idiota y perder la noción del tiempo contra las horas.

El arrepentimiento y la culpa, no son emociones que este acostumbrado a experimentar, son nuevas, frías y hasta depresivas. Le derriban en la cama de su habitación. Le exprimen la fuerza y le hace ponerse en una esquina, envuelto entre las sabanas y con las piernas flexionadas. Oculta su rostro entre las rodillas y se siente un idiota.

Lamenta no haberse podido disculpar como era debido, de su rostro que revela las emociones que se anidan en su interior, tal poema de Becker. Lamenta no haber corrido tras el pelirrojo, para aclarar ese error. La sorpresa de mirar ese tatuaje sobre la frente del mayor, más que un rechazo le provoco una punzada, y no en su corazón. Lee hunde el rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la ventana. El té de canela se le enfría a un costado, y el grueso saco que le mantiene con la temperatura corporal elevada se va resbalando de a poco. Él continúa rememorando una y otra vez, tal cinta de video viejo, los fríos ojos de Gaara mirándole a través de su cabello.

Quiere disculparse, quiere una oportunidad. Lee aún no sabe que Gaara no volverá más.

…

…

…

Mojado, tal gato callejero corriendo por debajo de los techos de las tiendas, salpicándose en los charcos, con el cabello pegado sobre su frente y una sonrisa que serviría para iluminar el pino de Central Park, Lee va dando saltos hacia su apartamento, que queda a casi un kilometro, ningún autobús a querido subirlo ante la destilación de agua, que hace un ruido curioso dentro de sus tenis cada vez que da un nuevo paso.

Pero está bien, en ese instante nada es más importa, que la imagen de las mejillas coloreadas de Gaara, de su absolución, de su voz, de su pequeña sonrisa. Porque Gaara, ajeno al mundo, a los acontecimientos y lo que le provoca le ha dado lo que necesitaba para poder de nuevo refugiar las esperanzas y los anhelos a simples visitas a Starbucks por su americano y rebanadas de pastel para llevar.

Lee, que también se encuentra absorto en cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, no ha podido leer, las pequeñas líneas sueltas en el lenguaje corporal de Gaara que dictan, que no era el único que quería que se vieran de nuevo.

…

…

…

Pronto la rutina vuelve a cobrar su constante fluir, con Gaara llegando después de las 8, ahora pidiendo un capuchino de cajeta y dos baguettes. Lee lo atiende, personalmente como siempre, notando como es que un rubio se pega a la vitrina de postres y le da una mirada de ojitos brillantes y voz infantil, pidiendo la tartaleta de chocolate blanco como un premio por haber terminado el último proyecto a tiempo y sin peleas.

Gaara da un suspiro antes de agregarla a la cuenta, el rubio da un gritito, al tiempo que su celular comience a sonar y se aleje para poder contestar, Lee entonces agrega un ítem más, a esa recolección secreta de Gaara que ha comenzado hacer en algún punto de esas visitas de minutos que son la parte favorita del día del de cabellos negros.

El pelirrojo parece tener cierta debilidad ante el rubio que parece estarse molestando con quien está al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Lee sacude la cabeza ante su poca educación al haberse quedado viendo al más bajo, que responde al nombre de Naruto y que ha abandonado el establecimiento de manera ofuscada. Gaara que también lo ha estado observando recoge su pedido de forma automática.

―Que tengas un buen día Gaara-Kun

―Gracias.

Lee parpadea, se palmea el rostro y le ve dar la media vuelta.

Esa es la primera vez que el pelirrojo le da más que un asentimiento de cabeza. Lee siente a sus intestinos volverse un nudo y su rostro calentarse. Porque si, Gaara puede ser demasiado tierno, con su rostro casi oculto entre la bufanda y sus pasos cortos que siguen a Naruto a través de los coches, ambos de baja estatura, de grandes ojos y rostros ovalados, ambos comiéndose los años que realmente tienen, ambos conquistando corazones como emperadores antiguos.

Lee siente la bandera ondeante de Gaara enterrada, declarándose dueño absoluto del territorio, marcándolo como su futuro hogar, Lee no tiene fuerzas para desterrarle, para pedirle que se vaya, él también quiere conquistarle, no como una prueba sino como el hecho irrefutable de ese amor que palpita, como una pequeña vida dentro del huevo de un ave.

…

…

…

24 de diciembre es un caos. Largas filas de autos esperan en el drive, la gente no deja de entrar y de salir del establecimiento, Lee cree que se volvería loco, sino fuera por el entrenamiento que tiene tras largas horas de servicio social en el hospital general, las rápidas notas que tiene que tomar entre clases y las ordenes de Sakura en la clínica, y que no suele repetir.

Eso ha sido una preparación completa para ese campo de batalla que se vuelve tener que atender a sus clientes, uno por uno, de manera amable, soportando los gritos, las nuevas peticiones cuando ya terminado sus pedidos y la presión de que por favor lo hago mas rápido, que tienen prisa, que hay que ir a la estación, que hay que comprar los regalos, que la cena no se hará sola, que el licor alguien lo tiene que llevar hasta la mesa.

Lee asiente a cada una de ellas, sin altearse, sin equivocarse, dando una sonrisa conciliadora y diciéndole a todos que tenga una feliz navidad.

―Hey, el de cabello negro, ven aquí.

Lee, gira su rostro hacia la voz que sobresale del tumulto, una chica alta y de cabellos rubios le llama, hay un niño de no más de 5 años cargado de bolsas de azúcar y servilletas, construyendo un fuerte sobre los botes de canela y vainilla, demasiado concentrado como para notar nada mas a su alrededor, incluso la mano de la chica sobre sus cabellos castaños.

Él, mientras tanto, termina de verter la leche de soya a un Moca con doble ración de chocolate. De nuevo la rubia le llama, sus pechos puestos sobre la barra, y sus labios carmín con una sonrisa coqueta, Lee comienza pensar cuál será la amena mas amable de rechazarle y hacerle entender que está demasiado ocupado en ese instante. Lleva el café hasta el lado en donde las bebidas se entregan y mira el nombre en el vaso.

― ¡Temari-San, Temari-San, aquí esta su orden! ―Lee se hace oír a través de todo el disturbio, esperando que alguien atienda el llamado para poder seguir con el siguiente pedido que es un Té cream green.

―Oh, eso fue rápido. Toma cariño, tu bebida.

Lee se queda en donde esta, una mano esta sobre su muñeca, la alta rubia de enormes pechos es la misma que le había llamado antes, la que parece ser madre de un niño de mirada aguda que ha hecho flores con servilletas, coloreándolas de azúcar morena como centros de mesas. El quiere zafarse con cuidado, ante ese agarre que le mantiene estático e incomodo. La rubia se segura de que el pequeño de el primer trago y se siente en una alta sillita, ella hace un sonido e aprobación y centra sus ojos oscuros sobre los de él.

―Muy bien, te tengo. Has sido escurridizo, tuve que preguntarle tu horario a la jefa, es un alivio que sea practicante de mi esposo. ― Ella le suelta suave, llevándose el cabello tras la oreja derecha y ampliando su sonrisa ― Has sido todo un reto Rock Lee ―murmura, leyendo el pequeño gafete metálico a la altura del pecho del otro ―. ¿O debería decir cuñado? No, espera, eso es demasiado hasta para mi, nunca he tenido uno, y que sea por él, lo hace extraño, mucho.

―Disculpe, Temari-San, pero creo que se está confundiendo, no salgo con nadie para tener ese titulo de cuñado, ¿se le ofrece algo más? yo de verdad estoy ocupado.

Lee, se siente intimidado, y confundido. Ella tiene una gran presencia, sus gestos, su rostro. Se le hace familiar, pero puede ser cualquiera, tal vez alguien de la facultad, o de la clínica. Lee ha visto tantos rostro durante esos últimos años, y más en esos últimos días en el café, que no sabe exactamente hasta que punto debe alarmarse ante las declaraciones. Ella le mira con atención, dando un suspiro cansado.

― Soy hermana de Gaara. ―Lee se inclina sobre la cafetera antes de parpadear y sentir sus orejas rojas. Temari suelta una risa grave, divertida, encantada ante las reacciones de ese chico. ― Veo que no me he equivocado, por un momento dude que tú fueras el de los mensajitos y todo eso ¿sabes? Es bueno que no lo haya hecho, quiero darle un buen regalo a Gaara.

― ¿Un regalo? ¿Cómo podría yo ayudar en eso?

―Lo sabía, te interesa, esto es tan genial. No puedo creerlo, Naruto va alucinar, aunque podría no decírselo, después de todo le tengo que dar el dinero de la apuesta, no mejor que no sepa.

― ¿Temari-san?

―Ah, pero se enterara, tiene que verte, ellos dos siempre están juntos. Debí de hacerle caso a mi hijo y su intuición, pero no quería darle la razón a Shikamaru tampoco. Arg, odio que los hombres de esta familia siempre sean unos genios presumidos. Extraño a Kankuro.― Temari, que siente unas manitas alrededor de su cintura, baja el rostro.

―Mami, él todavía está esperando que le digas del tío Gaara.

―Oh, perdón, como te decía Lee, esto es una operación secreta. La llamaremos emboscando al mapache. Es un código, no lo repitas frente a Gaara, no quiero ser vetada de la cena de navidad.

―Temari-San no le estoy entendiendo, además mi turno aún no termina y tengo que volver, hay mucha gente.

―Bien, bien, esperare aquí. Porque esto, escúchame cuidadosamente, ni tu vas a ruinarlo. Va a ser la mejor navidad de Gaara.

…

…

…

Lee piensa, en medio de los dedos enterrados en su cuello, la lengua del pelirrojo explorándole la boca, jadeándole, pegándose, respirando el mismo aire, que esa, no solo es una buena navidad para Gaara, sino el mejor día de su maldita vida, omitiendo claro sus éxitos escolares, mismos que jamás le han hecho sentir como el vientre se le calienta y la sangre le aumenta. Dejándolo con ese sentimiento de querer mas, mas besos, mas de ese olor, más de Gaara y su natural dominación.

Sus bocas se separan, en un sonido de saliva y labios que le hacen inclinar la cabeza, recargar su frente sobre la del pelirrojo, de cerrar los ojos e inhalar el aire que se le fue de los pulmones.

De pronto una voz hace eco en el estacionamiento, rompe la burbuja de aire, y provoca que Gaara esconda el rostro en su pecho, Lee eleva el semblante, buscando la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con un rubio, de ojos azules hinchados y pecho agitado, corre hacia ellos, el de cabellos negros lo reconoce como el acompañante del pelirrojo, el que a veces iba por su ración de capuchinos y galletas de chispa de chocolate.

Lee, que esta acostumbrado a ver a mucha clase de personas no puede evitar bajar las defensas cuando el rubio murmura una disculpa, con las lagrimas acumulándosele y acercándose a esa espacio vital reducido de pareja que forman Gaara y él.

― Yo de verdad no quiero romperles mas aún el momento, pero Gaara, sácame de aquí, las puertas principales las ha cerrado y la única salida era el estacionamiento tebayo.

― ¿Está todo bien?

Lee suelta la pregunta en cuanto siente como es que el pelirrojo se ha tensado en sus brazos poniéndole en alerta, la mirada brillante de Gaara ha mutado a un par de fríos vidrios verdes. El pelirrojo le aparta con una mano, sin ser rudo, solo ampliando el espacio en el que necesita moverse.

―Le advertí a ese Uchiha, lo hice.

Naruto que parece demasiado agitado, toma el brazo de Gaara, y comienza a negar, le pide que se vayan, que todo está bien, es solo que la cena empezara pronto, que el Cejotas- apodo improvisado que le ha dado a Lee y que a este solo le causa gracia – también puede venir. Pero anda ya, que hay mucho tráfico, y las palabras se le empiezan atorar, está hablando por sobre su capacidad para procesarlas. Para no sentir el dolor y el pánico entumiéndole el cerebro y el cuerpo. Tiene miedo, Naruto realmente tiene miedo y eso no hace más que aumentar la furia de Gaara.

―Toma ―le lanza las llaves del auto ―ahora te alcanzo.

―Gaara, no. Por favor es navidad, no lo hagas, hoy no.

Y el pelirrojo está a punto de reclamar cuando los pasos de una cuarta persona resuenan en ese sótano. Naruto entonces se gira, manos temblorosas y expresión dolida, camina hacia la camioneta, ignorando a quien le llama, a quien le exige que se detenga, quien le recuerda que no han terminado, que le escuchara hasta el final. Pero Naruto realmente no puede, ya no puede más.

―Solo cállate, cállate Sasuke. ―eleva ambos brazos arriba, palmas abierta, espalda recta ―No quiero oírte más. Es suficiente. Me importa una mierda, déjame tranquilo, mañana puedes terminarlo, yo solo quiero pavo y papas horneadas. Solo eso.

―Has estado evadiéndome por casi el mes completo.

―Y tú viéndola. Así que estamos a mano. ―Naruto gira, ofuscado, harto, con un nudo en la garganta ― ¡lárgate! Cásate con ella, ten los hijos que quieras. Te di el apartamento, renuncie, estoy saliendo de tu vida, ahora terminar tú de salir de la mía. Mi contrato con la compañía se termino ayer, ya no tengo nada más que hacer contigo Sasuke.

Lee, que ha mantenido sostenido del brazo a un Gaara que amenaza con abalanzarse en medio de esa discusión ha reconocido a Sasuke, al novio de Sakura, al futuro padre de ese bebe que ya se está gestando en el vientre de la de cabellos rosas. El mismo que parece estar queriendo recuperar algo que se le fue de las manos, Lee nota el relámpago que las palabras de Naruto dejan sobre el presidente, como aunque se esfuerza por mantenerse impasible esta a punto de deshacerse a pedazos. Y Lee que jamás ha sido alguien que se caracterice por desear el mal a las personas, no puede más que entender, la postura de Naruto. Ese rubio roto que se quita un collar con una piedra azul y lo deja a los pies del Uchiha, como la pieza final de ese declive.

…

…

…


	3. Chapter 3

∞ **Titulo**: " Por quien suenan las campanas"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: LeeGaaLee

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Porque no esperaba encontrarlo, en medio de tanta gente, escondido en un pequeño café, porque el primer amor está sobrevalorado, pero Gaara aún así, siente que tiene que ser él

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**La amenaza de Febrero.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hay regalos bajo el árbol, las luces tintineante combinan con los niños que cantan villancicos en la parte baja del bloque de departamentos, donde todos los vecinos se han reunido, con una vela encendida y una guitarra de acústica que acompaña los buenos deseos.

La nieve sigue cayendo por sobre su cabeza y Naruto no puede más que sentir las lagrimas resbalarle traicioneras, se mantiene abrazado de Shikadai, quien se ha dormido en sus brazos, Temari recoge los platos de una cena que trato de rellenarlo de pavo, vino, pastel de chocolate y calor de hogar. Gaara le ha comprado un tazón nuevo para el ramen, y Lee le ha dado cortesías gratis para el café, Shikamaru se mantiene sentado a su lado, fumando silenciosamente. Kankuro ha amenazado con castrar líderes corporativos, nadie ha intentado detenerle de relatar su plan maestro.

Naruto recarga su cabeza en la pared, observa a través de las esferas y las guirnaldas como es que Lee se mantiene recargado en el balcón junto a Gaara, hablan apresurados. El pelinegro parece estar tratando de explicarse, con ademanes de manos y tartamudeos, el rubio sonríe ante ello, el pelirrojo puede ser un poco intimidante, con ese aura imponente y su mirada afilada, el pobre cajero se ve superado muchas veces por los ojos verdes que le descifran las palabras que no llega a pronunciar.

Naruto puede, de vez en cuando, escuchar retazos de la conversación, en como Lee le relata de las visitas matutinas de Sasuke hacia Sakura y cómo es que parecían una pareja normal, "pensé que eran novios" le oye susurrar casi con pesar "ella tiene un mes de embarazo" y frases como "de verdad lo siento, yo no sabía nada de Naruto-Kun"

El rubio sonríe, claro que no sabía nada de él, no tras la muerte de Itachi, no con Sasuke con el deber de tener una familia a quien heredar el emporio Uchiha, por supuesto que nadie sabía de él. Naruto muy dentro de si no se siente capaz de culparlo, no cuando ambos se quedaron huérfanos a los 15, no cuando lo ha visto luchar para no perder aquello que sus padres le han dejado. Él era consciente, siempre lo fue, que ese día llegaría, ojala hubiese tenido más fuerzas para estar preparado.

Pero lo cierto es que, Naruto lo ama. Ese un hecho que no cambiara. Patético y abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, no ha notado como es que Gaara se le ha quedado mirando, con las manos hechas puños a los costados ante sus azules ojos apagados.

…

…

…

Enero llega tras una borrachera memorable, resaca y muchas aspirinas. Han pasado unos días tensos antes de que su renuncia fuese procesada en administración y el se convirtiera oficialmente en un desempleado, engrosado las largas estadísticas del país. Acomoda todas sus cosas dentro de una caja de archivos, Hinata siempre amable hasta el final le lleva un poco de café caliente y le ayuda a recoger los libros de marketing y negocios de las estanterías, no tiene muchas cosas personales ahí, más que una foto de él y su familia y otra con sus amigos.

Gaara duda mucho que esta ultima sea un buen recuerdo, con Sasuke y él, uno al lado del otro y Naruto en el medio, con una enorme sonrisa y haciendo símbolos de victorias con ambas manos. Toma el portarretrato, mirándolo una última vez, lo pone boca abajo y continúa metiendo libros.

―Gaara-San.

Hinata se acerca, un poco temblorosa y no muy segura de lo que está haciendo.

― ¿Podría decirle a Naruto-Kun sobre nuestra salida anual de inicio de año?, me gustaría que estuviese ahí. ―siente la fugaz mirada del pelirrojo que baja su cabeza y hojea un libro de Kotler ― N-No hay problema si no puede, yo no quiero moles…

―No se trata de eso ―Gaara cierra el libro con brusquedad, más de la que el pobre objeto se merece, lo pone sobre una pila que se balancea peligrosamente y se masajea las sienes casi con cansancio, Hinata entonces nota sus ojeras más marcadas que de costumbre ―Yo no sé donde pueda estar. No le he visto desde navidad.

Hinata entiende, cuan grave es el problema para que Naruto desaparezca de esa forma incluso para su mejor amigo, asiente cabizbaja, la perdida para el rubio dentro de la compañía se resiente, aunada a las largas ausencias del CEO y al ahora puesto libre de Gaara, poco a poco todo se esta desmoronando.

…

…

…

Gaara espera con un libro ocultándole el rostro, a que el turno de Lee acabe para dedicarle de nuevo la tarde, después de la última entrevista de trabajo, al cajero.

El sonido de la taza contra la mesa le hace levantar la vista. Lee guarda el mandil dentro de su mochila y toma asiento a su lado, la playera negra esta impregnando del olor a granos tostados y los dedos tienen esencia de vainilla. Gaara baja el libro hasta su regazo y toma la taza con interés, inspeccionándola, sonríe contra el borde al notar cómo es que la bebida está hecha a su gusto, cierra los ojos y da el primer trago.

Lee lo observa con expectación, como la nariz se le arruga cuando el liquido le resbala por la garganta, el cómo su cuerpo se hunde mas en ese silloncito de dos plazas y la manera casi instintiva en que busca pegársele en el costado. Gaara es como un gatito, estirándose, abarcando más lugar, marcando su territorio. Y si bien esa no podría conmemorarse como una cita o una salida. Es quizás la más bonita tradición que se ha impuesto entre ellos dos esas últimas dos semanas.

Gaara sale desde temprano a buscar trabajo, hace algunas actividades ayudando a su hermana. A veces cuidad a su sobrino y se queda en el apartamento. Otras solo vuelve a Uchiha corps, para firmas hojas de seguro a recurso humanos. Para recoger su liquidación y pasar el último proyecto al nuevo empleado que tiene su lugar.

Uno de esos tantos días Neji y Hinata le han invitado a almorzar. Ya no preguntan por Naruto, aun así la falta de su presencia luminosa es un hueco que reluce cuando su mirada cae en el ramen que el menú del pequeño loca ofrece.

La noche pasada le mando un mensaje para asegurarle que estaba bien, que había vuelto a Suna con Kankuro, para ayudarle con el negocio de las marionetas, para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y un respiro lejos de la ciudad. Cuando Gaara ha intentado marcar para escuchar su voz, el celular le ha mandado a buzón.

Da un nuevo trago a la taza, sus dedos se entierran en la tela del pantalón, y su mirada se desvía a su teléfono. La bandeja de mensajes esta vacía y no hay ninguna llamada perdida.

―Pareces distraído. ―Hace notar Lee, inclinándose un poco hacia su izquierda, Gaara toma el celular y lo desliza al bolsillo de su pantalón.

―No es nada. ―Lee asiente no muy convencido.

― ¿Y cómo te ha ido hoy? ―hay entusiasmo en su voz que al pelirrojo le parece gracioso, su rostro no lo demuestra, pero sus facciones están relajadas.

―Tsunade-San me ha dado el puesto. Comenzare en dos días.

― ¿De verdad? Oh Gaara-Kun eso es tan genial. ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! Vamos, vamos yo invito, ¿a dónde quieres ir? ¿Cenar? ¿Los bolos? ¿A la caja de bateo? ¿Karaoke?

Lee casi salta sobre el asiento, moviéndole por causa y efecto, Gaara respira, dos veces, muy profundo para no perder los estribos y no enojarse por algo tan sencillo como que el cajero le este reventando los tímpanos. Estira su mano para dejar la taza a salvo, y gira hacia él. Pone una mano sobre el hombro y le detiene.

―No necesito celebrar, además todos los lugares que has nombrado ¿Acaso no son solo para estudiantes y adolescentes?

Lee pestañea y niega velozmente con la cabeza. ―Por supuesto que no lo son. Son lugares para divertirse y yo tengo mucho sin ir Gaara-Kun. Anda, anda, prometo que será entretenido. Te invitaría a la feria pero no tengo auto y mañana entro temprano a la clínica. ― La sonrisa de Lee es como una disculpa que se da por costumbre y que suele irritarle el humor.

―No quiero ir a ningún lado. ―Lee que no se ha dado por vencido está a punto de replicar pero una mano enfrente de su rostro lo detiene ―Pensé que ibas a cambiar el turno por tu entrada a la nueva clínica.

Lee ha sacado sus dotes de medico en pleno entrenamiento cuando Shikadai se ha empachado de té de canela y chocolate caliente mientras jugaba videojuegos como un tipo de resistencia que le ayudaría a terminar a Zelda en menos de dos días. El resultado, una implosión de azúcar y anti nauseas mal combinadas que le ha hecho reventar los jugos gástricos. Temari que había entrado en crisis maternal fue rápidamente calmada por las decisiones e imponencia que le revelaron una personalidad completamente diferente a Lee, más decidida, mas valerosa, todo un profesional.

Shikadai fue pasado a pediatría de la mano de Lee, un lavado de estomago, la prohibición de esa combinación de bebidas y no más Zelda por un mes.

Temari, después de recuperarse totalmente del susto de su hijo idiota ha sacado a colación el tema de Lee y su misterio de asistencia a la clínica donde conoció a Sasuke. Revelando ser estudiante del último año de medicina como es que hace sus prácticas en ese lugar. Y dejando caer su idea de pedir el traslado al hospital central de la ciudad, justo al ala de emergencias para mejorar su reflejos y toma de decisiones bajo presión.

Gaara que le había estado escuchando todo el tiempo, en calma y silencioso, internamente sintió alivio de que Lee dejara la clínica de Sakura, como un seguro contra encuentros indeseados.

―Si, bueno. Sobre eso ―. La voz de Lee tiembla un poco, Gaara frunce el ceño. ―Sakura-San ha entrado en el segundo mes, y el primer trimestre siempre es el más difícil para una madre primeriza y me ha pedido que me haga cargo hasta que entre a la escuela de nuevo. ― Ve como los labios del pelirrojo se aprietan ―Lo cual no será mucho, un mes más quizás. Empezare clases hasta mediados de febrero. Y ella me ha enseñado mucho, no podría negarme a hacerle ese favor.

―Si, como sea. ―Gaara deja la taza y toma el maletín seguido de la gabardina ― Tengo pendientes en el apartamento. Me voy.

―Espera Gaara ―Lee extiende sus brazos para impedirle el paso, ha emprendido que tocarle bruscamente o de una manera inesperada hace que el pelirrojo suelte golpes sin culpa alguna para deshacerse de aquello que le sostiene ― ¿No saldremos a celebrar por tu nuevo empleo?

―Jamás dije que lo haría.

―Pero tampoco te negaste debidamente

Lee le sonríe, y Gaara le mira. Es molesto, irritante, lleno de energía y parece siempre buscarle el punto débil para obligarle a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría con nadie. Pero es Lee, él es diferente, tiene menos de dos meses de conocerle y menos de uno de haber empezado a salir con él. Aún no son novios y Gaara se siente más cómodo de esa forma, sin compromisos que le aten, ni restricciones que le limiten. Viéndose en las tarde en Starbucks o desayunando juntos en su apartamento, con baguettes y café americano.

El cajero le ha estado invadiendo la vida de a poco, sin preguntar cosas personales y estando al pendiente de lo que puede llegar a necesitar. Gaara lo ha calificado como un buen hombre, algo irritante que le hace querer aventarlo por el balcón, pero la mayoría del tiempo puede permanecer soportable. Lo suficiente para ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el hecho de que Lee este bajo el mando de Sakura, la futura madre del hijo de Sasuke. Y no tiene armas para juzgarla, no le conoce y no pretende hacerlo algún día. Aun así su odio se le expande por el torrente sanguíneo cada vez que Lee la nombra al relatar su día o elude algún comentario que la involucra a ella.

Gaara suspira, ante esos ojos enormes y oscuros. Porque no es que le esté dando un trato preferencial a Lee, es solo que no se siente de ánimos para resistirse y emitir una negativa que será constantemente combatida por el estudiante de medicina. Se pone la gabardina y acomoda el maletín entre sus dedos.

―Quiero un bistec

Lee asiente, levantándose en acto y tomando sus cosas para correr tras un Gaara que oculta la mitad del rostro en el cuello de la gabardina. Su piel es fácilmente coloreada a la altura de las mejillas.

…

…

…

―Naruto llegara hoy por la tarde.

Shizune avanza hasta la segunda computadora del escritorio contiguo. Gaara esta graficando las ultimas encuetas que el nuevo equipo de marketing dentro de Baby T. Es una expansión que ha requerido de una fuerte inversión, pero que un futuro Tsunade tiene en cuanta será un gran ahorro de dinero para no volver a contratar a empresas externas.

Gaara se ajusta las gafas y deja un momento la pantalla del monitor para girar hacia la chica que le está regalando una pequeña sonrisa que le incomoda un poco.

―Tsunade-Sama se encuentra un poco ansiosa, ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que anuncio que regresaría pronto, creo que esta vez ha llegado al límite de la paciencia de nuestra CEO. ―Shizune ríe al imaginarse los gritos que pronto inundara la oficina de la rubia cuando su nieto llegue. ― ¿Me pregunto cómo habrá pasado año nuevo Naruto-Kun?

El pelirrojo piensa lo mismo. Teme, muy dentro de él, que el rubio de alguna manera haya sido encontrado por Sasuke y le haya convencido para regresar. Naruto lo ama, incluso le apreciara mas que así mismo, Gaara quiere tener intacta su fe sobre la moral que Naruto siempre ha defendido y ha seguido con lealtad esperando que ese amor que se retorció en alguna parte del camino no le haya arrastrado junto consigo.

―Aquí te dejo la minería de datos Gaara-San. Tengo que regresar pronto.

Gaara agradece bajito, arrastrando el mause para cambiar los colores de las barras y coordinar la captura de los resultados con las formulas. Shizune abandona la oficina, cerrando la puerta de manera suave. Gaara hecha hacia atrás la cabeza una vez y se encuentra solo en el lugar. Naruto continúa sin responder sus mensajes ni llamadas. Saber que no tenía ni idea de su llegada le hace sentirse desplazado, casi como si fuese innecesario en la vida de su amigo rubio.

El celular vibra y el desliza con parsimonia su dedos por la pantalla. Lee le desea un buen día, con muchos emoticones que Gaara no termina de comprender la función exacta de ellos y con demasiada faltas de ortografía que parece ser la verdad tras el misterio de la caligrafía de todos los doctores.

Almacena el mensaje en la carpeta que ha creada exclusivamente para el estudiante y vuelve a las graficas. Lee le desplaza los miedos de teorías sobre Naruto y su aislamiento multifacético.

…

…

…

―He traído Udon y cerveza. Mañana es día libre

Lee alza las bolsas en sus manos, Gaara tiene la puerta abierta e inspecciona rápidamente las bolsas para quitarle la que tiene la bebida.

―No tomaras.

Gaara camina hacia el interior del apartamento, solo se ha quitado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata, el cansancio del día de trabajo pesa sobre sus hombros, saca las latas de cerveza para ponerlas en el refrigerador, Lee le ha seguido, silenciosamente y tratando de ver sobre su cabeza cuando se ha inclinado en el mueble blanco.

―Se que tienes que ir a la clínica por la tarde. Temari me lo ha dicho. ―la voz de Gaara se ve arrastrada por el sonido del motor de refrigerador. Cierra la puerta, se incorpora y da media vuelta, se encuentra atrapado entre Lee y el mueble, la manija se le clava justo bajo las nalgas.

―Temari-san realmente lo sabe todo.

Y no suena a queja, Lee solo se sorprende del vasto conocimiento de la rubia y se asusta de la inteligencia y estrategias que su hijo suele realizar para que ella obtenga la información que quiere. Gaara que nunca ha caído bajo los encantos de su hermana mayor ha encontrado una pared con su sobrino. El niño se le ha instalado por encima de la razón y muy cerca del corazón, Shikadai suele tomar ventaja de ello sin culpa alguna. Suele recompensar al pelirrojo con abrazos antes de ir a dormir.

―Gaara-Kun, te extrañado mucho.

Lee esta cerca, de su pelvis, de su pecho, de su rostro, y Gaara que es más bajo que el estudiante, frunce ligeramente el entrecejo, no le gusta esa sensación, se abre paso entre las largas piernas, antes de bajar el rostro y enredar su tobillo con el del otro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y que caiga de rodillas.

Lee cierra un ojo ante el golpe, alzando el rostro para ver los ojos verdes brillantes. La garganta se le seca cuando Gaara con ambas manos en la cadera parece estar disfrutando de la vista. Lee posa sus manos sobre las de él, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriéndole cálidamente, deja caer su rostro sobre el vientre del pelirrojo, el sonido del estomago acompañado de la respiración lenta, le relaja, el cuerpo de Gaara siempre ha sido un lugar tangible en cual resguardarse.

Gaara mira la coronilla de oscuro cabello, Lee esta errático, más atrevido. Ha tomado, una de las botellas estaba abierta. Pero está bien, ha sido solo un trago, lo suficiente para que la tímida personalidad dar estudiante sea eliminada y ese lado imponente y posesivo le revele el mando. Al pelirrojo secretamente le gusta ese cambio que el alcohol provoca en las inhibiciones de Lee.

Le hace recordar la primera vez en la que se acostaron, todo fue rápido, Gaara solo se deslizo los pantalones y bóxer hasta los tobillos, palmas contra la pared, nalgas hacia arriba. Lee que había injerido inconsciente licor de naranja en el pastel comprado en Baby T por año nuevo, fue víctima de su poca resistencia al alcohol, suprimiéndole los buenos principios y su anhelo romántico de hacerlo despacio, para disfrutar cada parte, para probarle y explorarle. Para aprender que es lo que al pelirrojo le gustaba, para verle el rostro y besarle.

Gaara llevó su mano hacia atrás, jalándole de la cadera, bajándole el cierre abriéndole ese espacio especial que la ropa interior masculina siempre traía. Sus dedos se deslizaran por la textura de suave piel del pene de Lee que contrarrestaba lo duro de ese musculo fibroso que le pulsaba muy cerca de sus desnudos glúteos pero muy lejos aún de su estrada.

Y fue práctico, algo de mucho ingenio e improvisación. Gaara mezcló el preseminal con su propia saliva para prepararse, metiendo su dedo índice y corazón hasta el fondo, para abrirse, para poder alojarle ahí, sin mucho dolor. Movimientos arremetidas, mientras Lee le veía desde atrás, jadeándole en el cuello, mordiéndole el hombro.

Gaara abrió sus nalgas, posicionándole la polla, bajando despacio, sintiendo su esfínter estirarse y contraerse, a su ano tragándose cada nueva porción de carne que se partía paso a paso.

Fueron embestidas erráticas, jadeos, gemidos y uno que otro gritos, fueron aruñones, mucha saliva y algo de lengua. Fue la compatibilidad de sus cuerpos, la descarga de las tensiones, el sabor del orgasmo. Fue dormir encima del ancho pecho después de tres corridas y cinco posiciones. El miembro de Lee si bien no es grueso es lo suficientemente largo para permitirse estar alojado en las entrañas de Gaara cuando le mantiene sentado sobre este, con el pecho pegado en la lampiña espalda y el balanceo de Gaara, que apoyando los talones en el piso, salta para empalarse a sí mismo, buscando que esa polla llegue mas profundo. Hasta sentir el sabor en su boca y relamerse los labios de puro gusto.

Gaara siente el cosquilleo muy cerca de su entrepierna ante el solo recuerdo, desliza sus manos para que Lee le suelte, para poder posarlas sobre los hombros de este e inclinarse. Lee, curioso, levanta el rostro y le mira, abre la boca y le recibe con los labios. Sabe a cerveza de raíz y a onigiris. Sabe a calor, a tranquilidad, a algo conocido que le hace bajar las defensas pero que le mantiene ahí, sin ganas de querer huir. Sin sentir tanto miedo.

Lee, es quizás, la segunda persona fuera de su familia que hace que Gaara sonría ante el simple hecho de tenerle, ahí, muy cerca, por el simple capricho de compartir su soledad y sus penas.

Gaara no sabe que en ese momento su celular suena sobre la cama. Es la segunda llamada perdida que queda registrada, Naruto se da por vencido a la tercera. Mientras el pelirrojo es empotrado contra el refrigerados y muerde la camiseta negra de Lee, para no gritar.

…

…

…

Algunos lo llamarían la gracia de Dios, algunas otros bromas de parte del infierno. Castigos memorables. Naruto no lo sabe, porque en realidad él solo siente mucho pánico, demasiado concentrado a que el dolor de las uñas de la chica enterrándose en los brazos no le haga gritar a la par de ella. Su cabeza gira hacia ambos lados de la calle, está solo, aún no termina de amanecer y él se ha quedado a medio camino de llegar al apartamento de Gaara y muy cerca del la estación de trenes.

Naruto respinga de nuevo, cuando la chica, con la cara contraída le pasa su celular y le pide por favor llamar a emergencias. El rubio asiente. Sin dejar de sostenerla. Recargándosela sobre el pecho y tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Al tercer tono una voz de señorita le contesta. Le explica su situación a trompicones. La mujer entre cierra los ojos, parece próxima a perder el conocimiento y la parte histérica comienza a tomar el control del de ojos azules. Dice atropelladamente su ubicación y la señorita le promete que la unidad más cerca estrada ahí en 5 minutos.

El rubio solo tiene unos segundo para respirar de alivio antes de sentir un nuevo rasguño ahora a la altura del antebrazo. La chica lo ha vuelto hacer. Guarda su celular en la bolsa de su falda, y comienza hablar con ella, por recomendación de la señorita que le ha atendido, para mantenerle despierta. La chica, parece negarse a cooperar, superada por el dolor que le hace temblar y flexionarle las rodillas.

Y cae. Naruto quiere gritar de puro terror. El sonido de las sirenas le hace querer llorar de emoción. El gran vehículo llega, los paramédicos le atiborran de preguntas mientras suben a la chica a la camilla. Y él no está seguro de que responder ni como, así que termina al lado de la chica, atravesando el trafico con rumbo al hospital. Su maleta ha quedado olvidada a un lado de la acera y se recuerda que tiene que llamar a su amigo para que por favor la recoja, hay algo muy valioso en ella.

…

…

…

Gaara se remueve entre las sabanas, se gira de costado y abraza una almohada. El sonido de la madera vibrando le hace abrir un ojo. Son pasadas de las ocho, pronto la grabación de una melodía en piano le hace incorporarse, se sienta, algo mareado y trata de que sus sentidos despabilen, toma el celular y lee "NARUTO" por un momento siente todo el enojo que se le ha acumulado en esas semanas ante la eludición que le ha hecho el rubio y piensa en no contestarle. No por una venganza infantil, sino porque su garganta necesita primero un vaso de agua para poderle gritar como es debido a ese pequeño rubio egoísta que desaparece sin avisar y no da señales de vida.

Respira profundo y contesta de mala gana, el sonido de varias voces ahogando la de Naruto le pone en alerta

―/Gaara necesito un favor/

― ¿Donde se supones que estas? ―la voz de Gaara en grave, Naruto sabe que lo ha despertado.

―/Estoy en el hospital/

Y parece ser que eso era todo lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba para poder despertar. ― ¿Qué ha ocurrido…? No espera, dame el nombre del hospital.

―/Es el que está cerca de tu apartamento./

―Entendido, voy para allá

―/No, Gaara espera, joder, que necesito que recojas mi maleta, ha quedado en medio de la calle, cerca de la tienda de conveniencia.

―Vale, llegó en media hora.

Y cuelga, levantándose de la cama, juntando la almohada que ha terminado en el suelo en el proceso y aventándola donde esta Lee para despertarle, este no puede evitar dar una queja ante la perturbación de su sueño, a Gaara en ese momento, no podría importarle meno. Así que toma el cepillo del tocador y se lo arroja. Lee esta vez sofoca un gemido adolorido contra el colchón.

―Arriba, Naruto está en el hospital.

Se da la media vuelta y entra al baño, la palabra hace el mismo efecto en Lee que sacude su cabeza y se pone en pie, buscando su ropa en el suelo tal como si fuera un entrenamiento que su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado hacer de manera automática. El doctor dentro de él, le insta a correr hacia la sala para tomar su celular y avisar que tal vez llegara mas tarde a la clínica, busca una maleta con cosas que Gaara podría necesitar si es que lo que sea que le haya pasado a Naruto necesita quedar internado. Esta seguro de que el pelirrojo no querrá apartarse de su lado.

…

…

…

―Podrías a haberme dicho que estabas bien. ―se queja Gaara, arrojándole la maleta que había quedado en medio de la calle, Naruto la toma en el aire y solo le sonríe.

―En realidad ha sido tu culpa tebayo. No me has dejado decirte nada.

Gaara le ignora, cruzándose de brazos, después de la explicación de haberse detenido ayudar a una chica a mitad del camino a su apartamento.

―Y ya sabía que estarías molesto conmigo por eso iba hacia allá.

―Sigo estando molesto contigo.

―No tanto como antes, además me quieres mucho tebayo. Has venido corriendo al hospital ―Naruto ríe desde su posición en la incómoda silla de plástico azul.

Se encuentran solo ellos dos en la sala de espera del área de obstetricia, Lee ha ido a preguntar por el estado de la chica mientras ellos esperan a que su contacto de emergencia llegue para poder irse.

Naruto estira su mano hacia Gaara que mantiene la vista fija en el largo corredor. Naruto no se amedrenta, se inclina y toma el final de la playera de "Metálica" que el pelirrojo se ha puesto a prisa esa mañana, lo jala hacia él, obligándole a caminar. Naruto brinca, para incorporarse y encerrar en un apretado abrazo a Gaara que parece empeñado a seguir desconociéndole. El rubio acomoda su barbilla sobre el hombro de su amigo, miden casi la misma altura, Naruto es solo dos centímetro más alto. Así que su cuerpos se almohada a la perfección.

―Necesitaba tiempo. Solo ―murmura con el rostro hacia la mejilla del pelirrojo. Gaara le ve por el rabillo del ojo ―. Lo lamento

Y Gaara no contesta, solo baja sus brazos que mantenía cruzados para rodearle la cintura y apretarlo contra él. Naruto siente que un peso ha sido removido de su pecho y que puede respirar mejor. Estuvo tentado a regresar muchas veces hasta los brazos de Gaara, a ese lugar que sentía era el único lugar donde podía estar protegido del mundo. Pero no era justo, no ahora que parecía que su amigo por fin había conocido a alguien que le importaba, que tenía la posibilidad de enamorarse, de ser feliz. No iba a ser él quien le cortara esa oportunidad.

Naruto esconde el rostro en el cuello de Gaara, tiene tantas ganas de llorar, no de dolor o de decepción, simplemente como si fuera la última vez, para poder continuar con esa vida que ha elegido, donde dependió demasiado de la persona que amo, para dejarse de sentir idiota. Para sonreír honestamente otra vez.

Gaara le besa los cabellos y le mece suavemente, le envuelve como si fuese un niño pequeño, ocultándolo receloso de la atenta mirada oscura. Lee que ha llegado ahí junto a Sasuke. Porque a veces la vida es una incauta, y porque Dios trabaja de formas misteriosas, porque los hilos rojos del destino jamás serán rotos.

Naruto ha salvado de una amenaza de aborto a Sakura. Ha salvado al hijo de Sasuke.

Y eso es un secreto que ni siquiera Gaara le dirá.

…

…

…

Esa podría haber sido la mejor cena de esa relación que auguraba ser la noche donde al fin Lee le pediría que fuesen novios. Sin embargo todo esa degradado de repente esa visita a conocer el apartamento de Lee y promesas de comida casera especial.

―Me iré en una semana. Mi intercambio comienza en febrero para alinearse a las materias que curso.

Gaara continua dando cucharadas a su sopa de miso, ojos cerrados, estomago contraído. Traga el líquido tibio que ahora le sabe viscoso, resbalándole por la garganta con pesadez, como si miles de agujas le perforaran los tendones y le entumecieran la lengua. El pelirrojo empuja el cuenco que aún tiene la mitad de su contenido y asiente.

―Gracias por la comida

Y se levanta, estirándose para tomar su abrigo. Lee le observa, con esos movimientos elegantes y precisos. Puede leer el lenguaje corporal del mayor, sus piernas se retraen, se le flexionan las rodillas. Se acomoda el saco con torpeza, su tobillo choca contra la pata de la mesa, no emite sonido alguno ante el golpe. No le mira. Le ignora. Está tratando de escapar, de salir lo más dignamente posible de la habitación de Lee. Está tratando de no reventar, en acallar las palabras que se están formando en su cabeza, en controlar la furia, la confusión. Eso no terminar en una pelea puesto que no cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas. Porque la verdad es que son diferentes.

Gaara le lleva 5 años. Es una brecha grande de tiempo dentro del mundo en el cual han nacido, es un acantilado que va creciendo a cada logro de Lee, a cada paso del pelirrojo. Porque el de cabello negros sigue siendo un estudiante, que quiere conocer otros países, recorrer cada vereda del estrecho de la tierra, que quiere ayudar con ese sueño de ser un medico de aldeas. Que salvara vidas, lejanas, inhóspitas, frágiles.

¿Y qué va a ser él, sino ser un egoísta? Lee estudia medicina, y ella es una novia celosa, que exige tiempo, dedicación, esfuerzo, sacrificios y dolor. Es una zorra que se absorbe a las personas y las engulle para escupirlas dentro de instituciones, para encerrarlas por horas, entre aromas de desinfectantes y medicamentos. Para que trabajen con colaboración de la ciencia y un poco con Dios, para que detenga a la muerte y mantenga a sus pacientes junto a quienes aman. Cumpliendo ciclos de existencias, trayendo nuevos.

Lee, que apenas y si puede mantener su trabajo en Starbucks, que pronto comenzara con su residencia, que se amanece en el anfiteatro y que duerme poco más de 4 horas promedio. Lee que trata de hacerle un espacio en su día, que no le pide nada a cambio. Que lee sus mensajes de rechazo cuando el trabajo es demasiado.

Que sus encuentros se limitan a cenas en restaurantes familiares y caminatas de regreso a casa, tomados de la mano.

A ellos que no han tenido nunca un cita, que no van a los parques ni al cine. Porque sus horarios son un desastre. Y si hay una noche libre prefieren pasarla en cama, explorándose uno al otro en lugar de estar afuera rodeados de personas, limitándose los besos, escondiéndose las caricias.

Gaara lo entiende, cada detalle, pequeño, ínfimo poco valorado. Lo entiende, por Gai, por su sueño de que Lee sea alguien importante, que su vida tenga sentido y no se limite atarse a un padre en silla de ruedas. Gaara no sería capaz de quitarle nada, nunca a nadie. Mucho menos a Lee.

Termina de atarse las agujetas de los zapatos y toma su maletín. Lee le ha seguido en algún momento entre dejar los platos en el fregadero y tomar sus llaves y celular de la mesita junto a la cama.

―Pensé que pasarías la noche aquí.

Gaara no contesta, se acomoda la correa del maletín y abre la puerta.

―Gaara-Kun…Yo…

―Estaré ocupado estos días, no me llames.

Y la puerta se cierra. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho lo que realmente quería. Y el tiempo se les ha ido, ha mutado y caído como aviones kamikazes antes de poder llegar al objetivo.

Gaara se toma un momento para recargarse contra el brandal de las escaleras. Esto está mal. Muy mal.

…

…

…


End file.
